only wanting to play
by twolittlegirls
Summary: when inara's life is threatened,the guild feels the need for her to have bodyguards, enter two girl with pasts, none of the serenity crew imagined


**Only wanting to**

**play**

disclaimer: firefly/serenity is joss's. The OC are mine(krazybabe) and brokenthorns.

"So where are we dropping the cargo, sir?"

"At the bazaar, Zoe, tell Wash the where to go."

"Ok sir."

Zoe, Captain Malcolm Reynolds, first mate walks of to the cockpit. Mal headed to the kitchen area deciding to get something to eat, thinking how once again a simple job went wrong. He was about to walk through the door when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he spins around to see River face to face with himself.

"Gorramit! You shouldn't be sneaking around little girl." He said trying to hide the fact that she'd scared him shitless

"Two little girls, all grown up, only wanting to play." she sang

"What do you mean?"

"Hard to play when you're running away."

"What little girls are we talking about, little girl."

"They went away singing, came back kicking and screaming."

"River what d'you mean?"

"You tried, but in the end it wasn't enough."

"Gorramit girl! Just tell me what the hell you're on about?"

"You seem to be asking a lot of question!"

"You don't seem to be givin' me any simple answers."

"You'll know as soon as you here them." with that she skipped of to find Kaylee, chanting 'Two little girls, all grown up, only wanting to play'.

"Well I'll be a coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze." (Son of a drooling whore and a monkey)

"That's not a nice thing to say about your parents, is it?" a gruff voice said behind him. "Then again that would explain a few things!"

Mal turns to glare at Jayne

"Haven't you got things to do?"

"Nope!"

"Well go and find something then."

"Don't wanna."

"I don't care if you don't wanna, go and find something to do."

"Who are you? My mother!"

"No."

"Well then you can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your captain!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot that."

"Just then wash comes over the intercom. "Mal, we will be reaching atmo in about 2 minutes!"

"There see you've got something to do now!"

"What's that?"

"Jayne?"

"What?"

"Go and get ready for dropping the cargo off."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Why, why, why, what are you, a little school girl?"

"No!"

"Oh, right sorry, I forgot, forgive me that's a weekend thing, isn't it?"

Jayne mouth opens and closes a few times before he turns and starts to walk away. When River pops up, from nowhere. Making both Mal and Jayne jump. Although neither of them would ever admit it.

"Jayne's a girls name!" she sang.

"Oh, don't start that shit again crazy girl, or I will show you Janye is no girl."

"Please don't I have enough nightmares as it is." she reply's.

"I agree with the little one, that's something I never wanna see!"

"Mal, we're there!" Wash says over the intercom.

"Thank god for that!" Mal says walking back towards the cargo bay. Meeting up with the rest of the crew.

"River, where have you been? I hope she hasn't been bothering you, has she Mal?" Simon asked walking over to River

"No, it's Jayne she's been bothering!" Mal replied.

"Jayne wanted to show me he's no girl." River said has if it's the most normal thing ever. All of the crew, apart from Mal, Jayne and River looked shocked and a little sick. "But I told him I didn't want no more nightmares!"

It took a few seconds for it to sink in before wash burst out laughing.

"That'd be the worst of your nightmares!"

"You wanna go little man?" Jayne asks clenching his fists

"With you? No!"

"You sure?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Wuss!"

"Sorry but as you can tell, I'm not into guys, sorry."

"Well obviously you can only fight girls, and even then, they can kick your ass,"

"As entertaining as seeing Jayne and Wash bitching at each other, we have a job to do. Zoe, Jayne, get some of the cargo and lets get going" He tells them. " Oh and Wash, fill her up."

"Oh good, just in time to meet my bodyguards." said a female from behind him. He turns around to see an elegant looking woman walking down the stairs gracefully.

"What Inara no client to entertain?" Mal asked a little to innocently.

"What around here?" she said while looking out towards the space station with a look of disgust on her face.

"What aren't our kind high enough to meet your standard?" Mal asked with a smirk, knowing full well that it would just annoy her.

"Not now Mal. I have to meet my bodyguards, apparently one as a short temper and the other one as a short attention span."

"Well ain't that just great. I know I will be able to sleep better knowing that your are safe under the protection of professional." Mal said sarcastically.

"Well the guild _wanted_ me to have alliance bodyguards, but I told them you would never allow alliance on your ship."

"What their alliance, I won't have any alliance on my ship" Mal said quite loudly.

"You never listen do you. I said _they wanted_ me to have alliance bodyguards." She said in a annoyed and angry voice.

"Oh well that's ok then. Let's not keep them wanting then shall we"

Mal made an 'after you gesture'

As they where walking away Mal turns to Inara and asked

"so why do you need bodyguards, with all these young, strapping men aboard the ship?"

Inara just looks at him with an 'you are kidding, right?' look. That sent Mal looking confused and a shouted

"WHAT?"


End file.
